Tables Turned
by Moony44
Summary: Lily playing quidditch? James studying? A harmless bet turns into the competition of a lifetime. LilyJames.
1. And It Begins

**Lily playing quidditch? James studying? A harmless bet turns into the competition of a lifetime.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a Sunday. Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius were walking idly on the stunning grounds at Hogwarts, casually talking and occasionaly showing off (James).

"So, James," Lily started. James turned to look at her. "Have you been studying for the History of Magic exam on Friday?"

"What exam?" James asked, looking very unconcerned about the whole thing.

"Holy cricket, James. Do you study for _anything_? At _all_?"

"No Lily-Bily, I, unlike you, are a quidditch genius," James boasted, smugly.

"Oh, yes master, so sorry I even asked about your study habits. Oh, wise quidditch guru I bow to thee." She bowed deeply in front of him. James rolled his eyes, sullenly.

"At least I can win quidditch games. I've seen you play, Lily-flower and you are certainly not as highly skilled as I."

"James, how are you going to get to the Astronomy tower?" Lily asked, now suddenly wide-eyed with fear.

"What? How do you mean?" James asked, getting serious.

"I mean, you won't be able to fit! Your head is just to big to fit through any door. And if your ego gets any bigger, we'll have to take you to the hospital wing to get it deflated!"

Remus and Sirius were now roaring with laughter, especially after seeing the look on James' face when she said this. James playfully hit Lily in the arm.

"But really, you should try and study. It will do some good," Lily reasoned. "Just this once. Please. For_ me_?" She gave him her best puppy eyes. James resisted and looked away.

"Nope, not going to do it."

"Well anyway, even if you did study, you couldn't get an A on it," Lily had formulated a plan in her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James looked outraged. Lily's plan was working.

"It just means that you wouldn't be able to ace a test if you did study for it, so what's the point, right?"

"Hey! I try to study. _Sometimes_. I just have quidditch practice all the time! It's not like you do quidditch!"

"Psshhh, how hard is it? You fly around a field and catch a ball. Oh, yeah, hard stuff," Lily said.

"Ha! I bet you couldn't last one game of quidditch and win!" James shot back.

"Yeah? Well I bet you couldn't get an A on an an exam!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you're on! I'll ace my History of Magic exam and you win Saturday's game!"

"You can do that? I mean just switch players?"

'Why not?!" James aksed.

"Fine! Loser has to become his personal servant!"

"No, her personal servant. Because I am going to win!" Lily said, triumphantly.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I'm going to go and study!" James spat out.

"And I'm going to go practice!" Lily shouted.

And with that, both the two egos stalked off in separate directions leaving Sirius and Remus to take time to figure out what had just happened.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN: Just a little story idea I had. **


	2. Flying and Flirting

**The next chapter in this light-hearted story. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily huffed impatiently as she tried to mount her broom.

"Why can't the bloody broom stay in place!" she shrieked. She had been trying to mount her broom for the past hour. Sirius had agreed to help her, despite the threats James had given him.

"Lily-flower, calm down. Be one with the broom," Sirius joked. Lily turned to him and swore loudly. He took this as his signal to back away. She took a deep breath and tried to mount it again.

While things with Lily were going peachy, things with James weren't going any better...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Now James, don't get your knickers in a knot. It's all about concentration," Remus said calmly to his best friend, who's head was banging on the table in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes, yes concentration. I don't see how anyone can stand this for more than ten minutes." James rubbed his eyes, tiredly. He was studying, of course. He didn't know how Lily did it. It was incredibly _boring_.

"Come on, James. It's easy. Focus on your goal! What's your goal?" Remus said in a chipper voice, grinning at James.

"Study. For. Test. Study. For. Test," James muttered, mechanically. Sheesh, this studying stuff isn't all it's cracked up to be. He turned towards Remus a look of hatred in his eyes.

"I can't do this," James whined. "I physically can't."

"What about that bet you made, huh? Gonna quit on that?" Remus asked, reminding him of the peril he faced if he didn't win this.

James swore loudly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After three hours, Lily finally managed to mount on her broom. Sirius took this as a major accomplishment, and wanted to go celebrate with Firewhisky.

"No, Sirius. We can't go celebrate now, I just got on my broom. How long do you think it would take for me to get off, go celebrate, and then get back on?!"

Sirius considered this for a moment and widened his eyes. "Okay, We have to stay here. For the sake and sanity of both of us."

Lily grinned and kicked off a little from the ground. _If James could see me now._

Sirius brought his broom and mounted it in a quick four seconds. Lily scowled, jealously.

"Show-off," she muttered. Sirius put on his best gentleman face. "After you," he said, politely as he motioned towards the empty field. She ignored him and shot up about ten feet. Wow. So this is what it felt like to fly. No wonder people loved it so much. It felt...free. Lily smiled in spite of herself. In a second, Sirius was up with her, showing her how to do all the technical stuff of flying. Where to go, how to catch a quaffle, that sort of stuff.

_Take that, James. _Lily thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Four hours later, Lily was trudging off the Quidditch field, exhausted. What work it took to play the game!

She maneuvered herself past people, ignoring their mutterings. She knew she looked horrible. A mess. Muddy, tired, and disgusting.

Finally she made it up to the portrait hole.

"Fizzing Whizbees," Lily spat.

"Sorry, dear. Password's been changed," said the Fat Lady.

"In the course of ONE day!?" Lily asked, outraged. She muttered furiously under her breath, kicking the wall with one foot, angrily. She then sighed and slide down the stone wall, rubbing her foot. Ow. That hurt.

James casually came out of the portrait hole. "Why, Lily darling how long have you been sitting here?"

"Haha, James. Quit the act. I'm not in the mood," Lily said, sullenly.

"Did Lily-flower get on her broom today?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact, I did. I sat there and went up and Sirius taught me all the good moves," Lily bragged, head high. "How'd studying go? I bet you didn't get one thing done."

James, having the ego he has, couldn't admit that to Lily. "Why Lily, you ask me any question, I'll give you the answer. Just not now, as I have to get back to my studies."

Lily stuck her tongue playfully out at Potter as he stalked into the common room, saying the password as he went. Lily scrambled up to get to the common room and winked at Sirius who was just going in, too.

James narrowed his eyes at Sirius, after seeing Lily wink. Was something going on between them? Sirius ignored James and made polite conversation with Lily. She laughed at something he said. A fire erupted in James' chest. Why was he acting this way?

_I don't like Lily. This is ridiculous. Let them flirt all they want. Whatever. It makes no difference to me. _

Lily looked at James' surly face and was happy about it.

_Whattt? Other people's pain shouldn't cause me triumph. But James looks jealous. Wait! Why do I care if he looks jealous...? I shouldn't..._

She casually flirted with Sirius.

_Oh God. Whoops. Why am I flirting with him?_

There was a battle going on between James and himself. Little did he know that Lily was having the same battle. She laughed a little more at Sirius' jokes. Lily unceremoniously excused herself and hopped up to the dormitories, bright red hair bouncing with every step.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Not a real intense chapter. Uh-oh...what's going on with James and Lily? What will happen? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! **


	3. A Little Note

I'm sorry to say:

This, and all of my other stories will be put on a temporary hiatus. I know I don't update often, but I will be updating less often.

Finals are approaching and I need to focus on more important things.

Although I won't be updating as much as I did (which wasn't very often), I will still be checking my mail for messages and responding to reviews and PMs, etc.

I've been wanting to do this for quite a while now.

Thanks for all of your understanding. And it doesn't mean that if I don't have an extra couple hours on the weekend I won't update.

And I know I will lose readers because of my lack of updates. At this point, I couldn't care less. I love my readers and I love that you read my stories and that you review them. But, the problem is, I can't update as much as all of you would like. And it's frustrating for a writer to know that she can't update every weekend like she should. It's aggravating to know that people, actual people, are reading your stories and that you don't have a lot of time to update so those actual people can read them. I just sincerely hope that you will still have interest in the story after the long wait.

And I really appreciate everyone who has read my stories. You don't know how much that means to me. Well, it means a whole lot, I tell you.

The stories that I probably will be updating the quickest:

**To Find Love Again**

**Only a FairyTale**

**In The City of Love**

**Blue Skies Ahead**

I'm sorry. I really am. I apologize especially to the people who have read the stories that I update the least. Like The Irony of Vacation, or Only a Fairytale.

I truly hope that people still read the stories. I'm sorry for not updating, for keeping you waiting, and I'm sorry for the hiatus. I also apologize to those people whom I PM regularly. I know it takes me weeks to PM you back. I'm so horrible about those types of things. I put them in a special file so I remember to message you back, but then I forget I have the file!

Anyways...

Thanks for reading. :D

And maybe I will have an inspiration to write a oneshot. You never know.

I will update again.

Just not anytime soon.

Thanks, and farewell for now,

Moony x


End file.
